super_smash_bros_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival Games Season 2
The second season of the Survival Games Tributes 13th Place: Mega Man Starforce/Geo Stellar (Rajakaithebeast)-Death by leaving the pod too early. 12th Place: Fox McCloud (Variasi)-Committed suicide 11th Place: Neku Sakuraba (BetrayedTangy)-Killed by the nuke 10th Place: GeneralWalhart (DynasticAnthony)-Died mysteriously, likely from starvation 9th Place: Mega Man X (Pikachu942)-Gravely injured by Jolteon before being killed by Hades and Travis. 8th Place: Jigglypuff (Pokemanzzz)-Died of starvation 7th Place: Hades (Tophattedtroopa)-Killed by James while fighting K. Rool 6th Place: Travis Touchdown (KillerKremling)-Death by Nightlock 5th Place: Pascal (Judgementaeon)-Death by sponsor 4th Place: Meta Knight (snazzyCAT)-Death by starvation 3rd Place: Jolteon (Kyvos64)-Death by Nightlock 2nd Place: Trevor (SebRamoray)-Committed semi-suicide, death by forest fire Winner: King K. Rool (Leaisaxel) Day 1 The 13 contestants all stared down the corn, however Mega Man Star Force got too impatient and ran off to grab some weapons, sadly he''' blew up as soon as he put his foot on the ground,' resulting in the first death. With the death of Star Force, Mega Man X invited Meta Knight to join his and Trevor's alliance. After the rush for supplies at the corn, the alliances split up. Meta Knight, Trevor and X went to the nearby islands. Hades and King K. Rool immediately jumped into the water. Fox grabbed some supplies and climbed into a tree. Jolteon meanwhile grabbed the bow and ended up breaking it instead of using it. Eventually Jolteon finds a water, unfortunetly it was salt water. In an attempt to find more water he encounters a threatning King K. Rool to which he decided to play it safe and run away. The X alliance decided to go get the berries, however they encounter Fox lurking in the nearby trees. They decide to give chase, Fox decides to offer them some fruit for safety. X and Meta Knight agree as Hades begins speaking to X telepathically. Meanwhile Jigglypuff wakes up in a random ass tree. However X and Meta Knight broke this alliance and attacked Fox, however they let him live in exchange for fruit. After landing in the bushes Hades appears and punches Fox in the face, realizing he won't survive Fox pulls out a knife and '''slits his throat.' Back at the corn Neku, Walhart and Travis all run off in their own directions. Meanwhile X passes out. Meta Knight quickly flies X and Trevor to their home cave. As Meta Knight to figure out what was wrong with X. Hades and K. Rool began finding food and shelter. Meanwhile Neku began protecting the cave he found as well as making spears and Walhart gathered some sticks and searched for a sticky residue. Meanwhile Travis ran across X's cave. Neku, exploring his cave finds out that it connects to X's thinking Travis is in danger, he chucks a spear at Meta Knight and screams for Travis to follow him. Travis quickly takes out X's vital components then runs after Neku. Upon arriving at the front of his cave, he creates a pungi pit to trap Meta Knight in. As Meta Knight begins his fight with Travis and Neku, a mysterious figure appears on a nearby coast. His names is James Voliano, and this isn't the last our tributes would be seeing of him. As the fight continues King K. Rool attempts to eat James and after a missed spear thrown by Neku, MK and X escape. Giving Travis time to try and castrate James, however his forcefield was that protective. As a result, K. Rool, began attacking Travis, who was defended by Neku. X having his components ripped out is gravely injured. Meta Knight decides to carry X and Trevor off to a neaby mountain. Meanwhile Travis and Neku part ways and K. Rool and Hades decide to go after X. After a failed alliance attempt Neku runs to the pirate ship where he's greeted with a bomb in his face. It was a 'gift' from Spectator James. Injured by the blast Neku goes to find a better weapon, he sees a couple of cannons below deck as well as an old cutlass. When K. Rool and Hades began going after Neku. Meanwhile in X's cave, he is trying to recover, he then leaves the cave and sees a treasure chest, he then opens up a chest to reveal a bomb. X then freaks out and kicks the bomb over towards Neku's ship. Thankfully it misses, but the landmines are still set off and Neku flies through the air. As all of this is going on Jolteon begins going on a failry long drawn out quest..... to take a leak in the ocean. Shortly afterward a nuke is dropped onto the island. Everyone finds away to the other side of the island. With only K. Rool and Neku still in danger of the nuke. Luckily James sent K. Rool a box of yogurt, to which K. Rool climbed into protecting himself from the blast. Leaving Neku to be taken in by the explosion. Kirbamus then drops three vials of radiation poison protection n the Corn. Travis quickly goes to get the first vial. He then proceeds to pet Jolteon. Night 1 The first Night of SG2 begins with K. Rool resting in his box, safe from the radiaton, when he hears a groan from outside. Zombie Toon Link rises from the ground. Travis decides to get the second vial for Jolteon, however he is attacked by the Wonder Red zombie. He quickly runs away from it. Hades and K. Rool reunite and Jolteon awakes to meet back up with Travis. Travis feeds Jolteon the second vial and the two go after X. Realizing X was too far away Jolteon and Travis, just went on their own to survive. Meanwhile Trevor obtains the final vial and drinks it. Day 2 The second Day starts with a cannon boom.' Walhart has fallen, '''while no one knows how he died it's safe to assume, he got blown up in the nuclear explosion. Meanwhile James sends all of the zombies titanium claws, however he also sends Meta Knight a vial of radiation poison protection, unfortunately X takes the vial and decides to give it to Pascal instead, X and Trevor then proceed to leave Meta Knight stranded on the mountaintop. All hope is lost for Meta Knight when 3 final vials drop onto the island. Meta Knight manages to grab one and drinks it. Meanwhile Jolteon is struggling to get a titanium claw off of the Zombie Wonder Red. Jolteon learns Metal Claw! All is well and good until it turns out there was no radiation and the vials were full of sleeping medicine, Meta Knight and Trevor proceeded to fall asleep. Jolteon who had just woken up, began chasing after X and Pascal who were trying to climb the mountain. Upon reaching the two Jolteon begins battling X as Pascal works on a 3-pronged spear. Eventually Jolteon jumps at X, into his open wound and bites down on a big wire, then cuts X in half with his metal claw. Jolteon then runs off, however Travis and Hades proceed to torture X, by shoving garlic in his mouth and removing his limbs, '''causing his bracelet to come off, thus killing him.' As night falls and the tributes fall asleep, a final cannon has gone off as Jigglypuff died of hunger. Day 3 The third day begins with a feast, however something is odd, because purple dust covered the entire island. K. Rool and Hades begin heading to the Corn to look for some easy kills. However James gets incredibly bored and says he'll sponsor the next person to start a fight. This causes K. Rool to turn around and slashes at Hades, thus breaking out a fight. Travis then grabs some food and weapons as he heads off into the forest. Trevor also takes advantage of this opportunity and grabs the bow and runs into the forest. K. Rool and Hades continued to fight, leading to K. Rool getting stabbed, however he retaliates by digging his claws into Hades skull, before tthe battle could finish though James sent Hades some bombs, blowing him up and killing him. Upon running into the woods he recieves some pills from James, however the relief doesn't last for long, becuase Travis appears in front of K. Rool, wanting to fight. Not wanting to die K. Rool knocks down a tree and runs off to the water. Travis growing bored, pulls out a turkey drumstick and eats it, sadly it was poisoned and Travis dies immediately. Shortly after the death of Travis, Pascal and Meta Knight began to get hungry, however to put Pascal out of her misery a sponsor plane flies by and drops a trident right through Pascal's head. Shortly afterwards Meta Knight''' died by starving''' and Jolteon accidentally ate poisoned food. Day 4 Two tributes remain. Trevor and King K. Rool. Dawn of the Final Day. K. Rool hides in the water as Trevor tries to fight him with his Golden Hammer, however realizing K. Rool has the edge in the water. Trevor runs onto land and begins firing arrows at K. Rool. Then proceeds to run away again, realizing Trevor will die without a food source K. Rool turns the other way. Trevor however tricked him and turned around and fired a fire arrow into the forest they were both in, killing Trevor. K. Rool is then rescued by the Kirba-craft and carried off the islands as he is declared the winner of SG2. Category:Games